Mario
Mario (マリオ, Mario) é o protagonista principal da série Mario e o "mascote" da Nintendo. Ele foi criado por Shigeru Miyamoto, e já apareceu em mais de 200 jogos. Originalmente, ele só apareceu em jogos de plataforma, onde ele usa sua conhecida capacidade de saltar para salvar o Reino dos Cogumelos (Mushroom Kingdom) das mãos de Bowser e outros inimigos. No entanto, agora ele também participa de jogos esportivos, jogos de corrida e jogos de luta, entre outros. Sua aparição em todo mundo o transformou em um dos personagens mais famosos da história dos videogames."The History of Mario". Retrieved on 2009-05-10 Mario é um encanador baixo que vive no Reino dos Cogumelos. Na série Mario, ele deve resgatar a Princesa Peach de Bowser e salvar o Reino dos Cogumelos. Além de Bowser, Mario tem outros inimigos, como Wario e Donkey Kong. Desde 1995, Mario é dublado por Charles Martinet. História Sua primeira aparição foi no arcade Donkey Kong em 1981, e seu nome era Jumpman. Na versão japonesa de Donkey Kong, o personagem não tinha um nome - Mario recebeu esse nome porque o gerente de depósito da Nintendo em Nova Iorque, Mario Segali, era parecido com o personagem. A popularidade do jogo Donkey Kong e de Mario foi quase instantânea, o que garantiu a Mario o posto de mascote da Nintendo. Devido a limitações de hardware da época, Miyamoto vestiu Mario em um brilhante macacão vermelho e uma camisa azul para contrastar com o ambiente. Ele também deu-lhe as luvas brancas, para que o jogador pudesse ver os braços em movimento na tela. A tampa foi adicionado para que Miyamoto não teria para animar o cabelo do personagem quando ele pulava para cima e para baixo. Um bigode foi adicionado pelas mesmas razões, como era difícil para animar as expressões faciais no momento.http://edition.cnn.com/2007/WORLD/asiapcf/02/14/miyamoto.script/index.html Mario foi desenvolvido como um "go to" de personagens para jogos que podem ser colocados em qualquer título, conforme necessário. Na época, Miyamoto não esperava que Mario se tornasse popular. Ao longo do tempo, sua aparência se tornou mais definida, por exemplo, um "M" vermelho em um círculo branco foi adicionado ao seu chapéu, e botões de ouro foram adicionados ao seu macacão. Ele já apareceu em vários programas de televisão, lançamentos de vídeos, quadrinhos, e um longa-metragem. Ele também tem gerado uma série de mercadorias de marca. Ele é atualmente de 29 anos desde o seu aparecimento em Donkey Kong. Biografia Série Donkey Kong Donkey Kong Circus Mario era um carpinteiro que tinha chegado na posse de um Kong e seu filho, Donkey Kong e Donkey Kong Junior. Mario, involuntariamente, maltrata o macaco, colocando-o em um circo. No circo Donkey Kong tinha que usar as pernas para equilibrar o barril que ele está, dar malabarismo de abacaxi e evitar chamas mortais. Donkey Kong Mario era um carpinteiro que tinha chegado na posse de uma Kong e seu filho, Donkey Kong e Donkey Kong Junior. Um dia o macaco capturou sua namorada Pauline e levou para um local de construção. Mario passou a resgatar sua namorada evitando Barris lançados contra ele por Donkey Kong e um incêndio iniciado pelo macaco. Depois de passar por quatro áreas diferentes no local de construção Mario resgata Pauline e Donkey Kong foi recapturado. Donkey Kong Jr Mario passou a prender Donkey Kong em uma gaiola. DK Junior passou a tentar resgatar seu pai. Mario tentou parar o jovem macaco e lançou vários tipos de armadilhas que consiste principalmente de animais. Junior finalmente encontrou seu pai e os dois voltaram a Donkey Kong Island, logo depois de Donkey Kong fez um tiro na estufa a Stanley Bugman's. Mario Bros. Mario e seu irmão Luigi, deixando Donkey Kong sozinho reparando esgotos no Brooklyn que haviam sido danificados por estranhas criaturas. Mario e Luigi conseguiram derrotar as criaturas mas, ouviram uma voz que seguiram e acabaram indo para o Reino do Cogumelo. Super Mario Bros. Series Super Mario Bros. Após parar no Reino do Cogumelo, Mario e Luigi tentaram parar o reinado de Bowser do terror e derrotou sete Fake bowsers e liberou os Toads. Mario e Luigi foram capazes de derrotar o Bowser real e libertaram a princesa Peach. Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels Depois de derrotar Bowser e seus asseclas, ele volta e seqüestra a Princesa novamente. Mario e Luigi tentam pará-lo, mas Bowser criou armadilhas em todo o reino. Mario e Luigi conseguem superar essas armadilhas e parar o malvado rei mais uma vez e salvar a princesa. Super Mario Bros. 2 Mario e Luigi acabaram no Subcon dreamland fim ao domínio do mal Frog Tyrant Wart sobre a terra. Ajudado por Peach e Toad os irmãos foram capazes de derrotar Walt e libertar as fadas Subcon. Mario então olhou por um tempo antes de retornar ao seu sono. Super Mario Bros. 3 Bowser voltou novamente, mas desta vez com seus filhos pequenos. Sete de seus filhos tomaram um mundo no Reino dos Cogumelos, que foi libertado por Mario com Luigi. Aproveitando-se da manipulação de encanadores seus filhos Bowser sequestrou Peach. Peach foi posteriormente libertada por Mario. Super mario vidao Bowser capturou a Princesa Peach, enquanto ela, Mario e Luigi estavam de férias no mundo dos dinossauros. No caminho, Mario e Luigi encontram Yoshi, que lhes disse que Bowser e seus filhos tem seus amigos aprisionados em castelos. Mario, Luigi e Yoshi trabalham para salvar seus amigos e derrotar Bowser de uma vez por todas. Depois que salvam a princesa e os quatro continuam suas férias. Super Mario 64 thumb|left|Mario coleta uma estrela no Super Mario 64. Mario vai para o Castelo da Princesa Peach depois de receber uma carta dela, convidando-o a comer um bolo. Ao entrar, Mario ouve falar e descobre que Peach foi capturada por Bowser. Para salvá-la, ele entra no Mundo das Pinturas que Bowser criou e salvou o Power Stars que ele dispersa. Com alguma ajuda dos sapos, ele coletou o suficiente Power Stars e enfrentou Bowser em combate e terminou o seu reinado terrível. Princesa Peach foi salva, e ela agradeceu com um beijo e um bolo. Isso também é primeira estréia de Mario em 3D. Mario Party (série) O herói parte com sua própria série do anual Mario Party série. Mario é sempre representado pela cor vermelha da marca. Os mini-jogos a sorte de ensaio de Mário, habilidade e resistência e recompensá-lo com moedas. Nos três primeiros jogos de Mario Party, Mario teve como objetivo tornar o Superstar. Apesar de Mario não tem muitas habilidades distintas dos outros personagens de Mario Party, a diferença mais notável é a habilidade de Mario de utilizar o Fireball Orb em Mario Party 7. Sempre Mario utiliza um Orb em um espaço, o espaço teria "M" de Mario, a insígnia. Como foi revelado na arte oficial de Mario Party 4, item de Mário de escolha é o Mega Mushroom. Duelo Mario parceiro Mode é defensiva Koopa Troopa em Mario Party 3 . Ele também desafiou pelo jogador para o Selo coragem se ele não foi selecionado. Ao longo da série, a habilidade de Mario pulando famoso também é igualado com os outros personagens, nivelando o campo de jogo. Luigi's Mansion King Boo enganou Luigi para esse pensar que ele tinha ganhado uma mansão e foi capaz de interceptar Mario em uma pintura. Mario foi posteriormente resgatado por Luigi e foi libertado de sua prisão. Super Mario Sunshine Depois de Luigi o salvar da pintura, preso por King Boo, Mario teve umas merecidas férias com Peach e Toadsworth durante os eventos de Super Mario Sunshine. Ao chegar Pianta no povoado Isle Delfino no entanto, Mario foi marcado um penal. Aparentemente, um imitador de Mário chamado Shadow Mario tinha vandalizado Isle Delfino com um tipo estranho de lodo chamada Goop. Confuso, Mario teve uma audiência de defesa de seu chamado "crime". Usando uma bomba de água portátil smart chamado FLUDD, Mario tinha que limpar toda a ilha de Goop e devolver o Shine Sprites de volta ao Gate Shine. Durante esta aventura, Mario também salvou a muitas sub-espécies de Yoshi da Ilha Delfino. Mario começou a limpar a ilha e descobriu que era seu sósia. Era Bowser Jr., filho caçula de Bowser. Ele seqüestrou a Princesa Peach e levou para o vulcânica Corona Mountain. Depois de derrotado Shadow Mario Mario no episódio sete de cada nível, Bowser Jr. inundada Delfino Square. Mario foi para Corona Mountain e descobriu Bowser e filho, tomar banho em uma banheira de água quente Slime Goop. Quando Mario capotou na banheira de cabeça para baixo, eles caíram e Isle Delfino foi salvo. Mario, em seguida, foi finalmente capaz de desfrutar suas férias com a princesa e os outros. New Super Mario Bros 3D Mario esta descansando depois daquela Aventura em New Super Mario Bros 2 e Princesa peach Foi sequestrada Mais uma Vez por Bowser e a Levou para a Bowser Mountain. Mario Passa por Koopa Troopa, Dry Bones, Castelos Aquaticos e etc. Quando Mario chega no Castelo do mundo 4 (Ilha da Rosquinha) Encontra sua Tia Jani que Ajuda Mario a Matar o Koopa um dois filhos do Bowser e Mario Passou Ate outros Castelos dos Outros Mundos como (Ilha da Palhacaça Mundo 1) Chefe Lemmy Koopa (ilha da Beleza Mundo 2) Chefe Roy Koopa (Ilha da Ilusão Mundo 3) Chefe Larry Koopa (Ilha da Rosquinha Mundo 4) Chefe Iggy Koopa (Ilha da Kamek Mundo 5) Chefe Mario Reverso (Ilha dos Boo Mundo 6) Chefe Morton Koopa Jr (Ilha da Natureza Mundo 7) Chefe Wendy O. Koopa (Mountain Bowser Mundo 8) Chefe Ludwig von Koopa e o Proprio Bowser. Depois de Bowser ser Derrotado Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach e Jani Continuam Descansando no Reino dos Cogumelos. Criação frame|Mario across the [[NES ages]] Em torno de 1980, Shigeru Miyamoto estava desenvolvendo seu primeiro jogo eletrônico. Baseado no Popeye, sua intenção era tornar a Nintendo popular na América. O jogo foi escrito, mas logo depois a Nintendo perdeu os direitos do personagem Popeye. Miyamoto foi então solicitado para projetar um novo jogo baseado em suas próprias ideias. O resultado foi Donkey Kong, estrelando um personagem chamado "Jumpman" (que basicamente pulava de nível em nível, daí o nome) que tentava resgatar a namorada Pauline do gorila Donkey Kong. Para dar destaque ao bigode, foi adicionado um nariz. Mais tarde, alguém da Nintendo notou que Jumpman tinha uma impressionante semelhança com Mario, o senhorio italiano do escritório da Nintendo em Nova York. Foi o que levou a se alterar o nome Jumpman para "Mario". O próximo jogo de Miyamoto, Donkey Kong Jr., estreou o nome "Mario". Este jogo também é o único a estrelar Mario como um vilão (o filho de Donkey Kong o caçava). Originalmente um carpinteiro, Mario logo passou a ser considerado um encanador (pelos canos do jogo Mario Bros.) e depois a um super-herói (pelo jogo Super Mario Bros.). Hoje em dia, juntamente com Luigi, ele pode ser considerado um super-herói encanador. Visual Mario tem o visual de hoje por causa da tecnologia gráfica imatura de 1981. *'Chapéu:' Não havia pixels suficientes para representar os movimentos dos cabelos enquanto Mario pulava, então Miyamoto deu a Mario um chapéu para cobrir os cabelos. *'Bigode:' De novo, devido à quantia limitada de pixels loteada pelo personagem, Mario tem um grande nariz e um bigode porque não havia pixels o suficiente para fazer a boca dele se mexer enquanto falava, então pôs um narigão e um bigode para esconder a boca. *'Macacões:' Para se ver os movimentos dos braços do Mario, seus braços precisavam ser de uma cor diferente de seu corpo. Miyamoto deu ao Mario macacões vermelhos para resolver este problema. Mario tinha a camisa azul e macacões vermelhos para Donkey Kong e Donkey Kong Jr. As cores foram trocadas para camisa vermelha e macacões azuis depois que Super Mario Bros. 3 estourou nos arcades. Quando Super Mario Bros. foi lançado para o NES, Mario tinha seus macacões vermelhos originais, mas sua camisa era de uma cor castanha. Só em Super Mario Bros. 3 que Mario voltou a usar seu conjunto secundário de camisa vermelha e macacões azuis, e esse esquema de cores não se alterou desde então. Baby Mario Baby Mario, como o nome indica, é a versão bebê de Mario. Apesar dele aparecer junto com sua versão mais velha em títulos de esporte da Nintendo como Mario Tennis, Mario Golf, Mario Superstar Baseball , Mario Kart: Double Dash!! e Mario Kart Wii, é geralmente aceitável que estes jogos estão fora do conceito da linha do tempo da realidade onde se passam as aventuras dos irmãos Mario, de modo que Mario e Baby Mario não são personagens distintos. Ele apareceu a primeira vez em Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island que contava o começo da história do Maio e Luigi desde que eles eram bebês. Neste jogo, com a ajuda dos Yoshis, Baby Mario deve salvar Baby Luigi (a versão bebê de Luigi) de Kamek, que é aliado de Baby Bowser (versão bebê de Bowser). Habilidades e Itens Diversos Aqui uma listagem dos principais itens e habilidades de Mario ao longo de seus games: *'Metal Cap (boné de metal)': Ao coletar, Mario fica como Metal Mario igual ao do jogo Super Smash Bros. que permite andar debaixo d'água em Super Mario 64. Em uma outro jogo, dá a mario a habilidade de ficar invencível e derrotar os inimigos mais fortes da série como o Thwomp por exemplo. *'Hammer (Martelo)': Um item que Mario utiliza em Donkey Kong para destruir barris e inimigos. Ela também originou as outras marretas nas séries de RPG (Super Mario RPG, Paper Mario, Mario & Luigi:Superstar Saga, etc.). *'Jump (Pulo)': A principal e mais conhecida habilidade de Mario nos jogos. Essa habilidade serve para pular e acertar os inimigos com os pés. Como nem todos os inimigos se machucam aos pulos, o jogador é induzido a achar Power-Ups para derrotá-los. Existem versões diferentes do pulo, como o Spin Jump (pulo giratório), de Super Mario World, Wall Jump (também conhecido como Wall Kick, salto em parede) e Triple Jump (salto triplo), de Super Mario 64, dentre vários outros. *'Coin (Moeda)': É a principal coin (moeda) de Mushroom Kingdom. Ela serve para marcar recordes, comprar itens e abrir novas opções em certas séries. Na maioria dos jogos, ao coletar 100 dessas, Mario adquire uma vida. *'Red Coin (Moeda Vermelha)': Esta coin (moeda) em New Super Mario Bros. só aparece se tocar no circulo vermelho. Vale mais de que a coin original, ao coletar 8 dessas Mario adquire um item. Em Super Mario 64, deve-se coletar oito moedas vermelhas, em cada mundo, para conseguir uma das estrelas. Já em Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, existem vinte moedas em cada fase, cada uma valendo 1 ponto (de um total de 100 pontos). *'Star Coin (Moeda Estrela)': Esta coin (moeda) gigante serve para abrir passagens nas casas de Toads, em New Super Mario Bros.. Ao acessar as casas de Toads, Mario consegue vários itens. Normalmente, cada nível tem 3 Star Coins e ao coletar uma certa quantia, o jogador pode abrir as casas de Toads. *'Super Mushroom (Super Cogumelo)': Ou simplesmente, Mushroom, é o cogumelo mais comum da série. Inspirado em Alice no País das Maravilhas, transforma Mario em Super Mario, sendo maior e mais forte que o Mario "original" (pequeno). Como este é um dos itens mais conhecidos dos jogos de Mario, está presente também em outros jogos da série e com diferentes resultados, como o turbo do kart na série Mario Kart ou recuperar HP nas séries de RPG. * Mini Mushroom (Mini Cogumelo): Este Item é exclusivo de New Super Mario Bros. Faz com que Mario se torne tão pequeno como uma pulga, permitindo Mario passar por condutas muito estreitas. *'Poisonous Mushroom (Cogumelo Venenoso)' Este cogumelo azul, de Super Mario Bros. 2 faz com que Mario morra, ou volte ao "normal" (pequeno), quando está transformado em Super Mario. Em Mario Party, também reduz a numeração dos dados do adversário escolhido. *'Mega Mushroom (Mega Cogumelo)': Este Cogumelo faz com que Mario ou Luigi se transformem respectivamente em Mega Mario e Mega Luigi. Este item aparece em Super Mario 64 DS e New Super Mario Bros. *'1-UP Mushroom (Cogumelo 1-UP)': Este cogumelo é uma versão verde do Super Mushroom. Ao coletá-lo, Mario ganha uma vida extra. Nas séries de RPG, ele geralmente ressucita o personagem selecianado. *'Fire Flower (Flor de Fogo)': Uma flor que muda as cores da roupa do Super Mario, tornando-o Fogo Mario. Permite atirar bolas de fogo pelas mãos. *'Star (Estrela)': A estrela mais comum nos primeiros jogos do Mario. Ao coletá-la, Mario fica invencível por um curto período de tempo, derrotando inimigos que encostam nele. *'Power Stars (Estrelas do Poder)': Essas estrelas sustentam o castelo da Peach. Sem elas, o castelo enfraquece e a maioria das portas em seu interior se trancam, exigindo certas quantidades de estrelas para serem destrancadas e abrir novas salas. Diferentemente da Star, elas não dão invencibilidade, porém com elas, Mario pode fazer o Glowing Triple Somersault (Brilhante Salto Mortal Triplo) e não se machucar mesmo caindo de um lugar alto. 120 estrelas sustentam o castelo da Peach em Super Mario 64, já em Super Mario 64 DS, o castelo é sustentado por 150 delas. Nas séries Mario Party, são usadas como uma espécie de forma de pagamento, assim como as Coins, geralmente custando, cada uma, 20 Coins. *'Yoshi': Em sua primeira aparição, em Super Mario World, Yoshi é "considerado" um item, pois é encontrado dentro de blocos de itens, e pode ser usado como montaria, usando sua língua para engolir inimigos. Depois de sua primeira aparição como personagem principal em Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi se transformou em um personagem nas séries do Mario, deixando de ser apenas um item. *'Vegetable (vegetal)': em Super Mario Bros. 2 e Super Mario Advance Mario, Luigi, Peach e Toad podem coletar esses legumes encontrados pelo caminho para atacar inimigos que não sofrem danos através do pulo. *'Super Leaf (Super Folha)': Super Mario Bros. 3 inclui a Super Leaf como item, que dá a Super Mario um rabo e orelhas de um Tanooki(um personagem da mitologia japonesa, semelhante ao guaxinim - lê-se Tanuki), transformando-o em Racoon Mario. Permite a ele voar ou flutuar por curtos períodos enquanto abana o rabo no ar. *'Megavitamins (Megavitaminas)': em Dr. Mario estas pílulas são usadas para destruir vírus que ficam dentro de garrafas. Os vírus só são destruídos se forem da mesma cor que a pílula que os tocarem. *'Shine Sprites (Espíritos do Brilho)': Similares às Power Stars de Super Mario 64, as Shine Sprites sustentam a Ilha Delfino e garantem ao sol o seu brilho. Sem elas, a ilha fica enfraquecida e o sol não brilha com tanta intensidade. Como em Super Mario 64, elas também abrem novas áreas e são coletadas durantes as fases. *'F.L.U.D.D.': (F'lash '''L'iquidizer 'U'ltra 'D'ousing 'D'evice). Em português, "Dispositivo de Jacto de Líquido Ultra Rápido". É uma mochila equipada com sprays e com a habilidade de falar, inventada pelo Professor E. Gadd, que Mario carrega em Super Mario Sunshine. De princípio, o dispositivo serviria apenas para a limpeza, mas Mario usa-o junto com suas habilidades para poder derrotar alguns inimigos que só sofrem dano através de jatos d´água. *'''Cape Feather (Capa de Pena): Baseado na popularidade do item do jogo antecessor, a Super Leaf. Em Super Mario World, a pena dá a Mario uma capa amarela, tornando-o Cape Mario. Permite a ele voar mas, diferente de outros super-heróis que também usam capas, ele consegue balançar no ar enquanto segura uma das extremidades da capa com as mãos e a outra fica amarrada aos seus pés. *'Wing Cap (Boné Voador)': Em Super Mario 64 DS, transforma Mario em Wing Mario, dando asas ao seu boné. Apesar de ser baseada na Cape Feather, de Super Mario World, esta difere em alguns aspectos: ela é apenas branca e brilhante, não tem a ponta alaranjada e não dá uma capa, e sim as asas do chapéu. Semelhante ao Wing Cap, do antecessor Super Mario 64, sua habilidade especial garante a Mario o poder de voar. *'Power Flower (Flor do Poder)': Esta flor substituí os caps em Super Mario 64 DS.No geral, ela oferece as mesmas habilidades que os caps, com a adição de algumas novas, separando-as por personagens: #'Mario' fica na forma de um um balão por um curto período de tempo. Em Super Mario World, Mario ganha a mesma habilidade quando coleta um P-Baloon. #'Luigi' transforma-se em Vanish Luigi, ficando invisível e não se machucando com ataques, igualmente ao Vanish Mario de Super Mario 64. #'Yoshi' pode cuspir fogo quando se pressiona o botão de ataque. Em Super Mario World, para conseguir a habilidade é necessário ter capturado com a língua um Koopa Troopa vermelho, ou, caso se esteja jogando com o Red Yoshi, de qualquer cor. Em Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi deve comer uma Red Watermelon (Melancia Vermelha) para conseguir esta habilidade. #'Wario' se transforma em Metal Wario, não recebendo dano de quedas e ataques e podendo afundar na água, igualmente ao Metal Mario de Super Mario 64. Suits (Vestes) As primeiras três estão presentes em Super Mario Bros. 3, enquanto a última aparece em New Super Mario Bros. (Nintendo DS). As vestimentas ajudam o herói no decorrer da sua aventura. São elas: *'Tanooki Suit (Roupa de Tanooki)': Roupa baseada na Super Leaf. Mario veste uma fantasia de Tanooki mais elaborada que a Racoon e se transforma em Tanooki Mario. Permite voar e flutuar por um certo período de tempo enquanto abanasse o rabo e também se transformar em estátua, para anular ataques ofensivos. *'Frog Suit (Roupa de Sapo)': Com esta vestimenta, Mario torna-se Frog Mario. A mecânica de jogo dentro da água é facilitada, pois ele pode nadar mais rápido e, em terra, pular mais alto. *'Hammer Bros. Suit (Roupa de Irmão Martelo)': Mario adiciona à sua vestimenta um casco de tartaruga e capacete preto, dos Hammer Bros., tornando-se Hammer Mario. Ganha a habilidade de atirar martelos (como os Hammer Bros. fazem), de modo parecido às bolas de fogo com a Fire Flower. No entanto os martelos são muito mais poderosos, podendo eliminar inimigos até então invulneráveis. *'Koopa Special Blue Shell (Carapaça Especial de Koopa Azul)': Trasforma o Mario em Shell Mario, permitindo fazer o Shell Dash que elimina todos os inimigos contra os quais ele se choca, semelhante a uma carapaça normal. Também pode-se esconder dentro da carapaça para se proteger de certos ataques. Caps (Bonés) Super Mario 64 incluía três bonés que permitiam poderes especiais por certo tempo. São eles: *'Wing Cap (Boné de Asas)', que transforma-o em Wing Mario, permitindo-o voar depois de dar um salto triplo no chão, ou após ser lançado por um canhão terrestre; *'Metal Cap (Boné de Metal)', que o transforma em Metal Mario, deixando-o invulnerável a ataques (incluindo esmagamento) e permitindo-o afundar na água, sem necessitar de respirar; *'Vanish Cap (Boné de Desaparecimento)', que o transforma em Vanish Mario, permitindo-o ficar invísivel e intransponível por um período de tempo, anulando ataques de inimigos e permitindo acessar áreas secretas. Profissões Mario,ao longo dos seus jogos da série, já teve alguns jogos na qual exercia outras profissões. Ao todo, na ordem cronologica, elas são: *'Carpinteiro' - (Donkey Kong) Mario originalmente era carpinteiro e deveria salvar Pauline de Donkey Kong. *'Encanador' - (Mario Bros.) Mario consertava um encanamento destruindo inimigos que saiam de canos. *'Super-Herói' - (Super Mario Bros.) Mario é Super-Herói em todos seus jogos de plataforma começados em "Super Mario" (Ex: Super Mario Bros., Super Mario 64, etc.). *'Bombeiro' - (Wrecking Crew) Mario deveria destruir paredes, escadas e bombas para ganhar pontos e passar de fase. *'Médico' - (Dr. Mario) Dr. Mario destruía vírus dentro de potes com suas Megavitaminas, se as cores do vírus e da pílula fossem iguais. *'Piloto' - (Super Mario Kart) Mario corria com karts junto com seus amigos em pistas originadas das fases de Super Mario World. *'Pintor' - (Mario Paint) Na arte da caixa do jogo, Mario aparecia vestido de pintor pintando em uma tela. *'Cozinheiro' - (Yoshi's Cookie) Mario deveria, com uma máquina, organizar biscoitos e combinar os do mesmo tipo para passar de fase. *'Jogador de Golfe' - (Mario Golf) Mario jogava em vários trajetos com seus amigos usando tacadas especiais. *'Jogador de Tênis' - (Mario Tennis) Mario jogava Tênis em quadras diversas e usava itens com seus outros competidores. *'Jogador de Baseball' - (Mario Superstar Baseball) Mario reune seus amigos para jogar partidas de baseball com itens, armadilhas e tacadas especiais. *'Dançarino' - (Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix) Mario dança, estilo dança de rua, com seus amigos músicas originadas de sua série. *'Jogador de Futebol' - (Super Mario Strikers) Mario joga futebol com seus amigos,novamente com itens e jogadas especiais. *'Jogador de Basquete' - (Versão GCN de NBA Street V3, Mario Hoops 3-on-3) Mario joga basquete com os outros personagens da série com a ajuda de itens, jogadas especiais e armadilhas na quadra. *'Juiz' - (Punch-Out!!) Mario apita todas as lutas de boxe no Punch-Out do Nintendinho. Mario também foi arbitro no jogo Tennis do Nintendinho. *'Atleta Olímpico' - (Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games) *'Lutador' - (Super Smash Bros) Mario e Luigi se juntam para lutar contra outros personagens da Nintendo como Link, da série Zelda, e Donkey Kong. E em Super Smash Bros. Brawl também aparece Sonic The Hedgehog embora seja da Sega e não da Nintendo. Pistas Relacionadas *Mario Circuit = Super Mario Kart / Mario Kart Super Circuit / Mario Kart: Double Dash!! / Mario Kart DS / Mario Kart Wii *Mario Raceway = Mario Kart 64 Séries de televisão do Mario *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *As Aventuras de Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario World de:Mario Marios mario2.jpg Mario3.jpg mario0.png 1000px-Mario_NSMB2.png Mariowithmushroom.png mario_bros-1899.jpg mario bros.jpg 440px-Mario_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Fire Mario em Super Mario 3D World de:Mario nl:Mario en:Mario fr:Mario it:Mario pl:Mario es:Mario fi:Mario ja:マリオ no:Mario ru:Марио da:Mario zh:马里奥 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Homens Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Categoria:Super Mario Bros. 2 Categoria:Super Mario Bros.2: The Lost Levels Categoria:Super Smash Bros. 3 Categoria:Super Mario World Categoria:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Categoria:Super Mario 64 Categoria:Super Mario Sunshine Categoria:Super Mario Galaxy Categoria:Super Mario Galaxy 3 Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Patners in Time Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Categoria:Luigi's Mansion Categoria:Personagens da série Paper Mario Categoria:Paper Mario Categoria:Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Categoria:Super Paper Mario Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoria:Série Mario Kart Categoria:Personagens Mario & Sonic At The Olympics Games Categoria:Mario Kart Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Amigos